


All-Hallows Eve

by This_is_my_toenail_collection



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Eggs, Halloween, Happy Ending, Minor Violence, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_my_toenail_collection/pseuds/This_is_my_toenail_collection
Summary: The brothers visit earth for Halloween and boy howdy it doesn't go well. Ancient rituals meant to scare away demons draw out their worst fears, thoughts, and insecurities. Buckle up bros cause you've got 7 tickets for the angst train and you better bring me back a souvenir.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some sources suggest dressing in costumes on Halloween was originally done to scare off or trick evil spirits.

MC had been requesting to go home for weeks, it was really important that they didn't miss their favorite human holiday. Halowin wasn't something the brothers had ever heard of, but Diavolo and them thought the humans excitement was adorable so they allowed them to return on the day.

Now they found themselves at a loss for what to do with their day. Beel, Belphie, Mammon and Asmo usually spent the day in MCs room; refusing their requests for them to leave and being general nuisances.

Satan found his books weren't grabbing his attention like they usually do. His mind kept wandering to what MC was doing in the human world.

Levi had spent most of the day lying in his tub talking to Henry 2.0. He didn't have the energy to game or even focus on anime, what was the point without MC to rant to?

Lucifer found he couldn't get any work done without MC occupying his brothers so he wasn't distracted. Without the human to fixate on they had decided to take refuge in  _ his _ room for some unfathomable reason. He hadn't realized how helpful MC had become in his day to day.

None of them were having a good time. And it was only 2 O'Clock in the afternoon.

"Uuuuuuugh, why is there nothing to doooo? It's Saturday! we should be planning a night out or something." Asmo whined while draped dramatically over Lucifers bed.

Lucifer rubbed his eyes dejectedly, he'd been reading the same paragraph for 30 minutes and he still had no idea what it said. Why must student council business be so dry?

"You think the holiday food's good?" Beel asked Belphie from his spot on the floor.

"Shh I'm trying to sleep. I can't believe I'm too bored to  _ sleep _ ." He responded from his sprawled out position on the carpet.

Satan looked pointedly at the youngest brother. "You know there's a bed right?"

"I don't wanna get Lucifer debris on me."

"That's fair"

There were a few moments of silence before Mammon finally broke down. "Ahhhhhh come ON! When are they gonna get back? It's boring here without them."

Levi was the only one to dignify it with a response. "We were fine before they lived with us, we can find  _ something _ to do."

"Here's an idea, get out." Lucifer snapped.

"Nah"

"noooo.."

"Definitely not."

Lucifer let out what was probably his hundredth sigh that afternoon and turned back to his desk.

"Well…" Asmo mused, "I bet that 'halowen' is pretty fun. Maybe we should pop up to earth and check it out?"

"It's ' _ halowin' _ " Mammon laughed. "But maybe you're onto something…" he trailed off with a mischievous smirk. A dastardly idea forming in his mind.

"You're both wrong it's' ' _ Halloween'" Satan _ shook his head in exasperation. "Say it with me you two, Hol-lo-ween." 

"Shut up know-it-all. Asmo's right, we should go to earth and surprise MC!" Mammon stood as if the decision was made.

"I dunno" Belphie sat up slowly, giving up on his nap. "Isn't a human holiday kind-of a human thing? What if we're intruding?"

"Ridiculous! We're practically family, and who wouldn't want a visit from  _ me?  _ MAMMON!"

*Snore*

"Seriously?"

"Hah! You managed to put Belphie to sleep with your ranting. Nice going Mammoron." Satan chuckled.

"I'll show you nice going!" Mammon fumed.

"Fight nicely." Lucifer called half-heartedly without looking up from his work."

"Whatever Mammon, I think it's a good idea." Satan dismissed Mammon's anger.

"What?"

"Going to the human world for Halloween, I think we should do it."

"You" Mammon was confused for a moment. "You think my idea is good?"

"No, I think Asmo's idea is good" Satan raised an eyebrow

"Aww thanks" Asmo chirped.

"Well I think it's a bad idea, don't I get a say" Belphie pressed.

Satan thought for a moment. "A vote then, all in favor raise your hand." 

Hands rose. Satan, Mammon, and Asmo.

"All opposed?"

Belphie, Beel, and Levi.

"I don't like new places" Levi tried to defend himself.

"A tie? What that's lame." Mammon growled in annoyance.

"I think we should go." 

Everyone turned to see Lucifer had stood from his chair. "Studying human culture is a fundamental step towards achieving Diavolo's dream. It would be irresponsible  _ not  _ to go." Lucifer explained simply. But his eyes were lidded and his smirk was a little too smug. His tell for when he was being coy.

Maybe just this once Lucifers intentions weren't solely dedicated to Diavolo.

"Alright! Let's go!" Mammon was out the door and ready to go in 2 minutes flat. The others followed suit, all of them motivated by their excitement to see MC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOoooooh the poor sad bois.
> 
> This chapter is over twice as long as my other two wow. Well sorry for the inconsistency. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Aww man, it's getting dark up here already?" Mammon groaned at the dimming sunlight of the surface world. "Halloween's probably over already!"

Asmo giggled "oh silly naive Mammon, the night's still young! Don't you know dusk is when a good holiday  _ really _ starts?"

"Don't get any ideas Asmodeus, we're here to find MC and study the human's culture. That's all." Lucifer reprimanded.

That is until he was hit in the back of the head. 

The object made a crunch upon contact with his skull. Then it stuck, slimy wetness oozing down his meticulously groomed hair and into his collar. Lucifer spun on his heel to face his assailant, ready to skewer them like a cocktail sausage and feed them to Beel. But there was no one there.

Behind him he heard a chorus of snickers and a full blown laugh from Satan. 

"Oh my-haha! Someone actually  _ egged  _ you HAH!" Satan laughed harder when he saw the look on Lucifer's face. The other five had the self-preservation to at least try to hide their laughter.

Then more eggs flew.

From all sides the brothers were hit with the slime-bombs. An organized attack. The ambush was led by at least 10 creatures on bikes painted with glow-in-the-dark paint. These creatures almost looked like humans, but their faces…

Hideous faces of bone and stone snarling down from their glowing mounts. Their shrill cries and whoops split the night air. Laughing heartlessly these soulless beings wore cloaks so large they masked the size of the creatures. No definitive shape could be seen.

Cold, all-consuming terror ripped through each brother. Primal, uncontrollable, all reasoning was gone and all they could think was  _ run. _

They each tore in different directions, panic buzzing in their veins. Pushing them forward. They didn't know where the others were but they couldn't stop. Even if they tried it seemed physically impossible. They just had to get as far away from those creatures as possible.

And as soon as it came it was gone. The after-shock of the adrenaline still left them shaking, but they had control of themselves again. Each brother took in their new surroundings.

Scared, alone, covered in egg.

0

Lucifer felt the heat rise in his face. Whatever those things were they couldn't be that strong, and still he'd run like a frightened animal. Now his brothers were who-knows-where and he was completely lost. 

Why hadn't he taken note of the direction he was going? Why hadn't he stood his ground? What WERE those things?

That's what had frightened him the most. He took pride in his intelligence and wisdom being as flawless as it was. But these things...he'd never seen  _ anything  _ like them. He'd never even heard of them, how was that possible? He knew of every creature his father ever created, he was there when they were born.

Was it possible...they weren't creatures made by Him?

No that's ridiculous, he scolded himself, there was no point in dwelling on this. He had to push ahead and find his brothers. Who knew what other dangers were out there.

He began walking down the street as street lamps started to turn on.

Was it really so hard to believe? That there could be another creator?

_ NO. _

A voice so resolute in his head. A voice he knew well. He hated when this happened, his thoughts were hijacked by the remains of his…

No he did not love his father still, he purged himself of Him forever. 

_ YOU DO. _

This was ridiculous...why should he even entertain this thought? It was pointless. It was impossible to escape the voice. To escape the longing he still felt in every fiber of his being. A longing to walk the heavens again, a longing to be at His side again…

Logically he knew he hated Him. But He didn't like to be hated. So he made Lucifer to love Him always. No matter what.

Lucifer got progressively angrier as he simultaneously tried not to think about this and found he could think of nothing else.

Why had He given the humans a choice but not him? Lucifer was His favorite dammit! His pride and his prized creation! Why didn't he deserve a choice?

Lucifers pace was fast and his cheeks were wet but he didn't want to think about that.

Why should He still own Lucifer after He banished him?

Lucifer ignored his crying, it didn't count.

0

Mammon didn't realize where he was for a solid fifteen minutes. Then it finally dawned on him.

He'd climbed a tree.

Why? Why had he been so scared of those punks? He mentally kicked himself for running. Stupidmammon! Stupid coward Mammon! He was supposed to be the second oldest, some older brother he was.

What if MC had been there? They would've seen him turn tail and run like a wimp! 

What if MC had been there and they'd gotten hurt.

Cause Mammon ran away.

No no no no NO he was  _ not  _ going down this train of thought. He'd been dragged down it many times before and it never ended well. His stomach would twist in knots and his chest would ache with the desire to be anyone other than Stupidmammon. It was a bad road and he knew he had to focus on something else.

Getting out of the tree. 

Still a little shaky from the adrenaline rush, he took a deep breath before dropping to the leaf-covered ground. 

Right, that was cool, he was really high up and he just jumped down like it was nothing. A puny human couldn't survive that fall, isn't it great to have legs? He was glad he had legs. And he probably looked really cool when he did it too. That was so cool Mammon! You're the greatest! 

Thank you Mammon.

0

Leviathan didn't sign up for this.

He was curled in a ball on the sidewalk. He'd long since stopped running but the panic wouldn't go away.

He clutched himself tight trying to make himself small and feel supported at the same time. He'd dealt with this before. The intense heat under his skin, the pain in his chest he couldn't make leave. The dizziness that came with any movement at all. He'd dealt with it by going to his room. His safe space.

He longed to be there now. To curl up in his tub and run the cold water to help relieve some of the suffocating heat.

He was hyperventilating...he had to breathe he knew. But his heart was pounding and--

What if they came  _ back _ ? What if someone else came along and  _ saw him like this _ ? What if they  **_asked him if he was ok_ ** ? He wasn't ready for that kind of confrontation!!!!!

He was gasping for air now but there wasn't enough of it. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, was that normal? Was he supposed to be able to hear his organs?!?!

_ BREATHE! _

He yelled at himself to get a grip and do the exercise Lucifer taught him when he was young. 

Breathe in four seconds

1..2..3..4..

Hold four seconds

1..2..3..4..

Breath out four seconds

1..2..3..4..

Repeat

1..2..3..4..

1..2..3..4..

1..2..3..4..

Not immediately, but eventually his breathing came easier and his heart quieted slightly. 

He felt for his toes, wiggled them, felt every one individually. Relaxing them. Then he felt his ankles, rolled them, tapped his feet, relax. He worked his way up until he'd left his ball and laid exhausted on the pavement.

Maybe he'd just stay there for a moment.

0

Asmodeus sobbed as he tried desperately to rinse the egg off in a mud puddle. He  _ couldn't  _ be seen like this. He had to get himself together before someone found him.

He didn't know where the others were but it felt like one of them would show up any moment just to expose him at his worst. They had to understand perfection needed time, it needed patience, they couldn't expect him to be alright after being covered in egg.

And getting mud all over his pants running for his life.

And tearing his favorite shirt in a very unattractive way.

And now he was sitting on the ground covered in puddle-water and his makeup was all messed up from crying and… and…

He sobbed harder and folded in on himself. His trying was only making it worse.

But he  _ had  _ to find a way to fix this. He was Asmodeus! Avatar of lust, jewel of the heavens and pride of the Devildom. He had a responsibility to those he'd charmed to maintain an image. He had a responsibility to his brothers to maintain his bubbly personality.

He knew they struggled...he knew they put pressure on themselves. That's why it was his responsibility to make it look easy. To be put together and act like it was no big deal. If he didn't do that then...he didn't even know who he was.

He was no one without his image.

With a determined breath he stood. Obviously there was no salvaging his outward appearance...but he could still maintain his spirit. Everyone knows true beauty comes from within after all.

Yes, if he just acted confident he knew he'd still be beautiful. He might even start a new trend, that's how confident he would act. Eggs were in season, probably. He knew he didn't feel confident now, but if he pretended for long enough maybe he'd even fool himself.

0

Satan was stuck in a bit of a pickle. Those bikers had no right to scare him and his brothers like that. The very thought made his blood boil and his vision go red. 

The sensation sparked a terror in him. He didn't want to be angry but he knew he couldn't control it, couldn't control  _ himself.  _ And it scared him more than anything. 

How dare those bikers make him afraid.

And the cycle continued. Angry about being scared, scared about being angry. Hence the pickle.

Gripping the fencepost so hard his hands hurt, he tried his best to shove the feelings down. Both the fear and the anger were the problem so he'd just have to crush both.

He focused hard on being indifferent. Who cares if he got mad. Who cares if the bikers scared him. It didn't matter, nothing mattered in the long-run. 

The pain and anger and fear clouding his mind quieted for a moment. Replaced by something else…

Sadness.

_ He didn't matter _

His brothers were all specifically created for a purpose. They were all carefully crafted to be some of the most beautiful perfect creatures in existence. 

Satan was just the stuff Lucifer didn't want.

Among the brothers he was the obvious black sheep. He had no purpose, no value…and he didn't ask for any of it! 

Suddenly his anger was back. So hot and fierce he lost all reasoning. Crushing the chain link fence beneath his hands he threw the mangled remains so hard they desemated a nearby car. The sound he made, the scream of anguish, was purely barbaric; but it felt so good to just give in. Just for a moment.

Then the fear was back.

No one had been around to see but he knew that wouldn't always be the case. A heavy existential dread weighed him down so hard he had to sit down. What if there had been humans around? 

He was a ticking time bomb and he knew it was only a matter of time before he hurt someone he loved. Before he did something he could never take back…

He never should have been born.

Great now the sadness had been added to the cycle. Enough of this! He crushed a car and a fence but he didn't hurt anyone.

Worrying about the future wouldn't change it. Focus on the now. Now is what counts. Stand up!

He didn't hurt anyone. He didn't hurt anyone. He didn't hurt anyone.

He repeated it in his head with every step he took. 

He didn't hurt anyone. He didn't hurt anyone. He didn't hurt anyone.

If he just keeps moving in the present, he can forget about what  _ could _ happen. Just for a moment.

0

All that running had made Beelzebub hungry. Big shock.

He trekked through the darkening streets of the town debating whether or not it was worth it to eat the fallen leaves. His stomach grumbled at him like the insatiable monster that it was. Beel often wished he didn't have a stomach.

He had run away… he had actually run from an enemy threatening his brothers. It was weird...so unlike him. Maybe there was a factor other than natural fear at play? He wondered if spider syrup was good on banshee back ribs and his mouth watered. 

He should meet up with Belphie and make sure he's ok. It was his fault for running, they were all probably still there wondering what the Devildom was wrong with him. They probably thought he was chasing a chicken or something.

Mmm chicken… guess you are what you eat…

There was no telling if he'd even find his way back without getting distracted. Maybe by something tasty on the ground, Beel wouldn't put it past himself...he'd let himself down a lot with the levels he'd stoop to for food, for the overwhelming emptiness go away. Just for a second.

Maybe he should just eat himself and be done with it.

"Belphie!" He needed his brother now. Belphie was the one who kept him from gnawing off a leg. Belphie was the smart one, the responsible one, the better half. 

"BELPHIE!!" Beel often felt like a pet Belphie had to take care of. His actions were humiliating and yet he kept repeating them. His hunger demanded his constant attention.

"BELPHIE PLEASE!!!" Beels voice was loud but it wasn't enough...he just wanted Belphie, he knew if Belphie was around he couldn't screw up too bad.

This was just like when Belphie was in the attic. What if he was trapped again? Somewhere Beel wouldn't see him for a long time? Or worse, what if Beel never found him. What if Belphie finally realized how much better off he would be if he just left Beel to eat himself.

He wouldn't blame him.

...but...there was also the chance Belphie was looking for him too. How sad would Belphie be if he was looking for Beel and Beel just gave up? No he couldn't let that happen. He'd already let down one sibling and he wouldn't do it again.

0

Belphigor had exercised enough for a lifetime. He was gonna sleep right here in the grass until someone found him.

Cause that's all he ever did.

Well there were worse vices.  _ Pride _ for example, just a random example not a jab. Maybe if he laid long enough he'd decompose. 

No one would notice probably.

They didn't notice when he was locked away, and it's not like he contributed much anyway. In any given conversation he could probably be replaced with a rug and it wouldn't make a difference.

He could just sleep here forever, wouldn't that be nice.

The adrenaline from running wore off into the most pleasant calm. He never had to move again. He could just lie in the grass for the rest of  _ eternity _ .

"Belphie!"

It was so quiet...Belphie liked the quiet. Maybe that was just a fly or something.

"BELPHIE!!"

Maybe not… who was that? Who was he? He couldn't quite recall.

"BELPHIE PLEASE!!!"

That was it…'Belphie', thank you kind stranger.

…

Belphie sat bolt upright. That wasn't a stranger that was Beel! Beel needs him!

Whaddya know, Belphie suddenly had just enough energy to get off the ground and begin trudging towards his brother's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion! The boys will never look at human culture the same way after this fiasco is over.

MC was dressed as a skeleton this year. Because you're  _ never  _ too old to dress up. Walking their little sister from house to house a lot more exercise than they thought it would be, but the smile on her face was worth it. 

Suddenly they saw something smash against the side of her face. She started crying as the egg dropped down her temple.

Oh hell no.

Covering their sister so she didn't get hit by any more eggs, MC waited for the bikes to pass. Then took their sister back to their moms van to get her cleaned up. 

"You stay here Kay? I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" She questioned with wide eyes.

"Hunting"

0

The brothers met up slowly. Finding each other by calling or by sheer luck. After assessing that everything was ok they had to plan their next move.

"Please can we go home now?" Levi begged. He was so done with 'Halloween' that he'd probably stay in his room for a few years.

"If we give up now then the 'halloween' wins. Is that what you want?" Lucifer snapped. He was in a  _ way _ pissier mood than usual having trekked back while arguing with an imaginary voice that whispered his flaws to him.

"Yeah, and we still gotta find MC" Mammon added.

"We can find them tomorrow, or better, send Barbatos to do it." Satan was thoroughly done with this adventure.

"I need a spa week to undo all this damage." Asmo almost cried.

"Really? Everyone's just going to give up?" Lucifer spat.

There were dejected, egg covered faces all around.

"Maybe we should...I don't really want MC to see us like this" Mammon conceded.

Lucifers anger faded as he looked at their worn out group. They just wanted to go home and he had to think about what was best for them. He had chosen to love them and that meant way more than anything he still felt for his creator.

"Ok... let--"

"Whoa! You guys got egged too?"

MCs voice cut the flattened energy of the group like a sun rays cuts through the clouds.

"MC! We finally found you!" Mammon was so overjoyed he forgot to pretend not to care.

The boys crowded the flustered human each talking over the rest to tell the harrowing ordeal they'd all gone through to find them.

"Oh dang guys, you seriously wanted to see me that bad?"

"Of course." Lucifer spoke softer than usual.

"And you're scared of the kids in costume?" MC asked incredulously

"Kids?" Satan deadpanned.

"Yeah they dress up in masks and knock on doors asking for candy. It's all based on old pagan stuff about scaring away evil spirits." 

Suddenly Lucifer had a spark of memory.

Wearing disguises? Scaring off demons? Giving sweets to the good spirits? Even the carved gourds made sense.

"Of course..." He said out loud.

"This makes sense to you?" Mammon squawked.

"Halloween...it's All-hallows Eve." Lucifer announced.

There was a ripple of understanding through the brothers.

"Well we  _ definitely  _ shouldn't be here" Levi whispered.

"Well before you go...how do you all feel about a little revenge?"

They didn't need a vote to decide this one.

0

MC led the septet of young men on a full search of the town. The demons found there were terrifying entities roaming every street they passed. 

They ended up having to stick quite close together to avoid instinctively running again.

When MC donned their skeleton mask there were screams of horror.

"Where'd your face go!?" 

"It wasn't MC it was a disguise!"

"BURN THE IMPOSTER!!!"

They quickly took it off again.

"Woah woah relax it's just a mask." They tried to placate the snarling, terrified demons.

"...like the bikers wore…?" Beel asked cautiously.

"Yeah, see?" They put back the mask and received more involuntary flinching and screaming. "Wow this wiccan shit is legit, it's not even a scary mask."

"Please just leave it off." Asmo begged.

They continued their search until they found the brats under a bridge. Bikes parked or just discarded. The group all snickered as they passed around stolen candy and broke discarded bottles. Their Halloween masks were discarded.

Big mistake.

Surely those kids would remember for the rest of their lives the day they were confronted by a small army of pissed off, definitely evil men with tails and wings and horns. As well as one regular person with a baseball bat and an axe to grind.

They didn't actually hurt the kids, but MCs threats made most of them cry.

They all ran screaming from the terrifying people, but the brothers felt no guilt. Serves them right.

So...how about we all go home and get cleaned up?" MC suggested.

"Yes please,"

"Oh definitely" 

"Finally!"

Belphie picked up a few pillow cases of stolen candy the kids left behind.

"You hungry Beel?"

"Is that even a question ?"

Lucifer chuckled at his brother's antics. Maybe tonight wasn't something he'd  _ completely  _ regret.

"I'm really glad you guys decided to visit." MC laughed. "Halloween is my favorite holiday, and next year will be even better!"

"NO!" 

For once they were all in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like it and thanks for reading the whole thamn ding! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you like it :)


End file.
